Seeking an adventure x
by AvalonHighLovah x
Summary: New winx club story haven't finished it yet x
1. Chapter 1

Seeking An Adventure x

Chapter 1 x

After the winx club had defeated valtor and regained their strength they went back to alfea for a long and well deserved rest, including the specialist's aswell. When they all got into the winx's dorm room they all tumbled over a sleeping layla, that had already fallen asleep in a matter of seconds, they all laughed including nabu who was now curled up next to his sleeping princess, he didn't really care whether he was on the floor only that he was next to HIS princess. So bloom went to her room with sky, techna Timmy, Stella Brandon , riven musa and finally flora and helia went to her room for a good night's rest. When flora woke she found herself in two strong arms yet again and loved to feel helia's warm touch, but she figured she couldn't stay there forever so she went to make herself a nice hot cup of coco. While she made it she thought about helia "oh I do love my helia, he is so sweet and gentle I want to be with him forever", she then looked down at the wedding ring on her finger and was glad that she had chosen him over her kingdom. "Hey petal", flora was startled when helia walked into the kitchen and put his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head into her honey brown locks that were so soft. "Hey helia what are you doing up so early it 3:17 am I expected you of all people to still be sound asleep" said flora. "well" said helia " I felt you get out of bed and I was ever so lonely up there, would you like to take a walk with me in the forest", "of course I would silly just as I have finished making my coco", said flora. After flora had finished and drunk her hot coco which had also burned her lips she took a walk with helia in the enchanted forest, it was so peaceful out her flora thought as she looked up at the stars, then helia all of a sudden picked her up and put her on the ground to sit and watch the stars with her. "it's so beautiful isn't it my love" helia said, " yes it is" flora exclaimed as she laid her head on helia's chest and gazed into his midnight blue eyes that matched his hair. She sighed and as she did he lightly kissed her on the lips, but she deepened it, after their extraordinary kiss she got up and took of her dress to reveal a lovely pink and green swim suit, helia then picked her up bridal style and threw her into the lake kicking and screaming. Flora surfaced with a splash she glared at helia who offered out a helping hand, she pretended to take then when he was fully leant over the side she dragged him in, thus he dragged her under the cool blue lake's water. They both surfaced and she splashed him with a handful of water, then he got her back by dunking her. After a playful half an hour they both got out of the lake and sat under a tree watching the sun rise at the moment the sun had just raised helia kissed flora on the lips she decided to deepen the kiss. It was about 7:15 when they got back to alfea, they walked through and luckily everyone was still asleep, that's when they heard Stella scream, they ran back to the dorm room just in time to see icy throw a ball of energy at Stella, flora didn't think about what she was doing she just did it so flora ran and pushed Stella out of the way, but she froze and couldn't move, thus the energy ball hit flora with huge amount of force which knocked the wind out of her and sent her flying in to the back wall, "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" flora said as she collided with the back wall, "nooooooo" helia yelled as he ran to help flora up, she stood up and was fine but she had a few scraps on her back but she didn't care. "MAGIC WINDING IVY" flora yelled as she tied the trix up, but not for long icy cut the ivy sending a huge mass of pain to flora's head(because she is the nature fairy and all when a plant gets hurt she feels it the more hurt the plant is the more pain she feels) Helia grabbed her before she fell helping her up with his arm round her waist Brandon launched at the trix but missed knocking himself unconscious as he fell Stella go thrown over the other side of the school and while everyone else was fighting helia just sat with flora and helped her, then when everyone was at their weak point icy flew down and grabbed flora of the ground, "ahhhhh help me helia" flora screamed as icy started to freeze her hand's, Darcy then chained everyone including the specialists to the wall and made them watch, "now" icy said "what shall we do with you how about this" she grabbed flora's hair and dragged her to the centre of the room screaming all the way and with tears streaming down her face, "bloom I'm going to ask you nicely, give us the dragon fire and we won't harm miss flower power, if you don't she might not live to go to prom"! all the trix laughed but all everyone else could do was watch poor flora sit in pain, "you have 3 seconds bloom" icy yelled before miss's here because a popsicle" every one gasped as icy grabbed one of flora's wrists and started to squeeze it so hard that you could her bones staring to break, "fine icy I will" but she was cut off by flora's trembling voice "noo bloom don't do it" before she could say another word icy kicked her in the ribs and flora, collapsed on the floor trying to breath, "nooooooo" everyone said in union. Icy then grabbed flora by the neck and held her 3 foot of the ground, she continued to squeeze the life out of poor flora, "noo" helia said leave her alone, "to late said icy as she dropped the lifeless flora to the ground, icy then let them all go and flew away. Everyone gasped at the poor hurt flora, "flora can you hear me" riven said as he shook flora to try and wake her, flora started to moan and slowly lifted her eyelids to see all the specialists and the winx staring down at her with tears in their eyes, she tried to get up but then she put weight on her right hand they all heard a snapping sound and flora collapsed clutching her hand and sobbing so hard, "she has broken her wrist" helia said as her picked flora up to take her to the infermary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the winx club and the specialists had taken flora to the infirmary all except helia went to the enchanted forest helia stayed next to flora's bedside while she slept. It had been 2 days since flora had woken up and everyone had started to get worried, helia had never left flora's bedside, he was sound asleep when something soft touched his face he lifted it to see flora wide awake and gazing into his eyes, he kissed her softly and he held her for around half an hour then flora said "what happened helia" "well flora you were hurt by the witches and I couldn't do anything to stop them" helia said as his eyes filled with tears, "it's ok helia it wasn't your fault, you protected me I remember sitting in your arms while you held me and were telling me it was going to be ok", it wasn't your fault she said again", "oh flora" helia said, "I love you dearly and would never let anything hurt you".

2 Weeks later

After the trix's incursion flora was back to her old self again and they were all in solaria, Stella's realm, having a nice picnic by the lake. Everyone was together, sky/bloom, Stella/Brandon, riven/musa, nabu/layla, techna/Timmy and flora and helia, they all sat in there cute couples and watched the world go by, after a while they all fell asleep, but helia asked flora to come for a walk, so she went, after walking for 10 minutes they both lay down flora curled herself up in to helia's strong arms and went to sleep. Helia woke up to find the other's calling them so he didn't want to wake up flora so he carried her back to the ship, when on board he placed her on the seat next to him careful not to wake her up. Flora woke to helia's soft word's, "flora my dear wake up you're back at alfea you need to wake up to go to lunch", she moaned then opened her eyes to see helia's handsome face, "do I have to" she said, "ok my sweet ill go and get you something to eat and drink", with that he left her to go and get her some food. He came back to see that flora was standing on the balcony watching the world go by, she had no idea he was watching her, " How did I out of all the people in the world pick the most amazing guy in the world, he is so handsome and sweet" she said to herself, still not knowing he was there. Helia sighed and said "you think I'm handsome and sweet flora", he caught her of guard because she jumped at the sound of his voice, "well yes" she said "you are the best boyfriend ever, I'm so glad that you picked me to be your girlfriend", he walked up to her and gave her the food she delicately ate it and then sipped her water. When she was done she went and lay on the bed and motioned him to come over, he came and sat on the bed wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his head into her silky smooth hair. "Oh helia" she said as her kissed her cheek; she went bright red and snuggled closer to him. With that they both were zonked in minutes. When flora woke helia was hugging her close to him but he was sound asleep, she lay there not wanting this to every end, he then woke up and snuggled her close to him and she did the same, she kissed him lightly on the lips and he kissed her more passionately, so there innocent kiss wasn't so innocent anymore. The all of a sudden a gale force blew the balcony windows wide open then icy, Darcy and stormy stepped inside. "well well well, if it isn't miss 'flower power', they all cackled, all the others came running in, "Oh great" Stella said, "the bad taste trio are back", icy slowly walked up to Stella and slapped her round the face so hard she spun round before hitting the floor, "Stella" Brandon said while helping her up. The trio turned to flora and helia and grabbed them, them then teleported all of them off to torture island, again!

Flora woke to the darkness of the cave, helia was next to her holding her tight, the trix walked in and woke the others up, "welcome to torture island, the best destination to watch a fairy die" icy cackled, she grabbed flora, Stella and bloom of their boyfriends and hurled them at the wall, they all hit it hard and it knocked the wind out of them, "nooooooo "the rest screamed in unison. The trix chained the rest of them all up and made them again watch the horror show. "now" icy said which one shall we hurt first, aha I know, Bloom", the trix walked over to bloom and Darcy and stormy held tight her arms while icy picked through her thoughts, after she finished bloom dropped to the ground gasping for breath, next they went to Stella, the same two grabbed her but then icy kicked her in the stomach, winding her and then she snapped her wrist in two, "nooooooo" they all said in unison, "next it's miss flower powers turn" Darcy said mockingly, she grabbed flora by the throat and squeezed her so tight that flora's face went pink, red and then to purple finally Darcy dropped her and she gasped for air, everyone looked at flora with tears in their eyes, "poor flora" they all thought, next icy rolled flora onto her back and they stamped on her leg with such force that it snapped! "Nooooooooooo", everyone said in union as icy story and Darcy cackled as flora, rolled in pain, "leave her alone you witches" helia yelled. Flora's teary green eyes looked on his as she writhed in pain. "for that" stormy said she gets worse", stormy made her stand up then pushed her forward, flora screamed in pain as she leant on her bad leg, every one shouted for them to stop but they ignored them. Flora fell and icy grabbed flora's wrist and pulled her up, "ok try and survive this one" she said she opened a cage to let out the same bird that attacked her before it swooped down and pushed her over, it then landed on her back and dug it's talons into her shoulders and back, she screamed in pain, and just as the bird was about to finish her of, miss feragonda transported the winx and the boys back to alfea.


	3. Chapter 3 x

Chapter 3

Just as the bird was about to finish her off Miss Feragonda teleported the winx and the boys to alfea, after they were teleported they opened their eyes to see the 3 badly hurt fairies. "bloom" sky yelled as he ran over to see whether his girlfriend was alive, she was ok but badly bruised, Brandon yelled Stella as he ran over to see his girlfriend, she was ok but she needed to get her wrist fixed, then all eyes went to flora, everyone ran over to her she was bloody and bleeding and had a broken leg, miss feragonda ran over helia and riven helped the poor girl up but she was still out of it , then she woke to find herself standing up she thought it was a big nightmare but when they helped her move she stood on her right leg and collapsed screaming because she hurt her leg, riven now with nabu's help also carried flora to the infirmary, where flora was treated, all the way through while they treated her, from outside the specialists and the winx feared for their friend every time she screamed they heard her and got Goosebumps's, finally when her screaming stopped miss feragonda came out, she was all puffy eyed, "I'm sorry but flora didn't make it", everyone cried and collapsed, then miss f started laughing, "why are you laughing miss f" Stella said all teary, "just go back to your room and wait there", that was all she said until she went back into the infirmary, everyone went back to the room all crying still, helia was a wreck, then after 10 minutes, the door opened, everyone thought it was miss f so they put their heads down, "hey guys" a familiar voice said, everyone looked up, they all gasped, flora was standing in front of them, with crutches and a black eye and scraps down her face and back, "flora" everyone said in union, they were all so happy, helia came up and kissed flora on the lips and everyone laughed, they were all so happy, "one problem guys, I kind of can't go to the prom like this" as she motioned at her broken leg and face, Stella laughed, "well" she said "that's what I'm for" everyone laughed.

At the prom

Everyone was dancing when the winx came out of the school; all the specialists could do were to gawk at the beauties that were standing in front of them,

Bloom was wearing a dark blue wedding dress gown (not a real wedding dress) that went down to her feet, she wore a red heart belt and blue heels, to accessorise she wore a red heart headband and red eye shadow, and lipstick.

Stella was wearing a purple wedding dress gown that went down to her feet like blooms, she wore a yellow star belt and purple heals, to accessorise she wore a yellow star headband, purple eye shadow and light purple lipstick her fingernails were also purple.

Musa was wearing a red wedding dress gown that went down to her knees at the front but it went all the way down at the back, she wore a blue music note belt and red heals, to accessorise she wore a musical note necklace and blue eye shadow with light blue lipstick and blue nails.

Techna was wearing a strapless pink dress that went down to her knees with an orange gadget belt and pink heels, to accessorise she wore a gadget necklace with pink eye shadow and hot pink lipstick she also had hot pink nails.

Layla was wearing a beige one shoulder wedding dress gown with a blue bubble belt with beige shoes, to accessorise she wore a bubble ring with her wedding ring of course and beige eye shadow with beige lipstick her fingernails were a light lilac.

Flora was wearing a strapless forest green wedding dress gown that went all the way down to the floor, with the rose necklace helia gave her (it was in someone else's story the necklace was), with a green flower belt and bracelet, with forest green heels, to accessorise she wore forest green eye shadow and light pink lipstick with forest green nail polish.

All of the girls were wearing their wedding rings. As the boys were snapped out of their trances by Griselda, they all got their princess and went to dance, flora needed help because she still had a broken leg and Stella had a broken wrist. As helia helped flora walk with her new crutches he took her to the gardens, they could still hear the music but very softly. "flora, may I have this dance" helia asked, flora blushed and then said "yes my prince", so with that she put down her crutches flora took of her shoes or shoe and helia let her stand on his feet while they danced into the night, only when the music stopped did they look into each other's eyes. Flora gave helia a gentle kiss, then out of the blue, "there you guys are" Stella shouted as she brought everyone else with them, the sound of Stella's voice startled the two love birds because helia fell over and flora went with him, everyone laughed until they noticed that flora was clutching her wrist, "Stella you twit, look what you've done", shouted bloom then flora laughed making everyone confused, she had faked hurting her arm, "oh flora" nabu laughed, quite the comedian he said" then everyone laughed with her, after they had relaxed for a bit they all went to find a place remote enough from each other in the enchanted forest. Flora lay on helia's chest and gazed at the moon, she then gazed into helia's deep blue eyes and kissed him softly, she then let helia hug her round the waist and they both fell asleep, when the morning can round, helia woke to find flora gone, he got up and went to look for her. He found her sitting by the lake playing in the water. "Heyy flora" helia said startling flora, she almost fell in if it wasn't for helia's strong hands grasping her waist so she wouldn't fall. He sat next to her and laid her head on his chest, he then played in her honey brown hair protecting her from the world. When she finally got up she kissed him passionately and he kissed her back, they all went back to alfea for a good breakfast and to talk about what to do next, they said to Each other that they were going out so everyone went with them they were all talking and they heard that someone called tritannus was evil and out to destroy the oceans so they set of . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **seeking an adventure.**


End file.
